


Destino

by jaesmilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesmilen/pseuds/jaesmilen
Summary: Quando encontra um rapaz sem memória na floresta, Renjun se vê abrindo seu coração, se deixando levar por caminhos desconhecidos, mas tudo muda quando um estranho bate a sua morta.





	1. Encontro

Aquela hora do dia, com o sol em seu auge, a floresta parecia cheia de vida, com pássaros cantarolando aqui e ali, o farfalhar das folhas das árvores com a brisa. Renjun não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto caminhava, uma cesta grande e cheia de ervas e outras coisas que ele encontrava pelo chão da floresta, em seus braços e Chenle, seu pixie companheiro, voava a seu lado.  
— Não esqueça das pinhas, quero ensopado de pinhas para o jantar! — o pequeno pixie disse animado, batendo palmas com suas pequenas mãozinhas.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Renjun disse rindo com a empolgação do amigo enquanto continuava a caminhar, mas parou ao ouvir um som.  
A audição do rapaz era realmente boa — ele havia feito uma poção para isso, no dia em que conheceu Chenle, afinal era quase impossível ouvir o pixie —, o jovem herbolário levou o indicador em riste até os lábios pedindo silêncio, e então pode ouvir de novo, a respiração fraca, quase inaudível que parecia vir logo a sua direita.   
Renjun caminhou devagar, e assim que passou por algumas árvores próximas a umas das outras, pode ver, um jovem de roupas pretas e resgadas, caído, havia um ferimento em sua cabeça, e sangue manchava o chão a seu lado, assim como uma pedra que parecia ter sido onde ele bateu a cabeça. O coração do herbolário batia depressa enquanto ele caminhava para mais perto, suas mãos já vasculhavam a bolsa em sua cintura, em busca de um frasco que ele conhecia bem, seus dedos se fecharam em cheio em torno do frasco liso e gelado, Renjun se abaixou, observando com atenção as belas feições do jovem caído, mas não se demorou, tinha um trabalho a fazer, um doente para tratar. Abriu a tampa do frasco e despejou um pouco do liquido esverdeado na boca do outro, que tossiu um pouco, mas não acordou. O herbolário guardou o frasco em sua bolsa, e deixou sua cesta de lado.  
— Vamos leve-lo para casa? Você acha que ele é perigoso? Ele é bem bonito! Será que é grave? — Chenle voava de um lado a outro, enquanto Renjun buscava em volta materiais para construir algo para carregar o rapaz.  
— Você podia me ajuda, sabe — resmungou enquanto arrastava uma casca grossa e grande de árvore.  
— Desculpe — o pixie resmungou, se pondo a trabalhar, ajudando a construir a maca improvisada.  
O caminho de volta a cabana foi longo, e quando chegou lá, o próprio Renjun precisou tomar um pouco daquele elixir de cura.


	2. Desperto

Demorou dois dias para que o rapaz acordasse, e enquanto ele não abria os olhos, Renjun limpou suas feridas e preparou todas as poções e elixires que conhecia para curá-lo, sempre cantarolando alguns encantos antigos que sua avó lhe ensinara, logo os machucados já começavam a se fechar, e as bochechas do rapaz pareciam ganhar um pouco mais de cor.  
O sol já estava se pondo, e Renjun estava empilhando lenha para a lareira, afim de esquentar o resto do ensopado que havia preparado mais cedo, Chenle estava bem ao lado do rapaz que dormia, observando com atenção e se perguntando porque lhe parecia tão familiar, quando ele abriu os olhos.  
— Ele está acordando! — Chenle disse alto, fazendo com que Renjun derrubasse as madeiras que segurava e corresse para seu lado.  
O rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente, resmungando e levando as mãos à cabeça, olhou de um lado a outro e quando seus olhos se fixaram na pequena figura de cabelos roxo e asas cintilantes, deu um grito assustado.  
Renjun arregalou os olhos e se apressou para chegar ao lado do rapaz.  
— Está tudo bem, calma! — pediu com urgência, porem doçura na voz.  
— Onde eu e-estou? — a voz do estranho estava áspera e baixa pela falta de uso.  
Chenle sentiu seu pequeno coração de pixie se apertar no peito ao ver a expressão confusa do estranho.  
— Em uma cabana na colina Mais Alta — Renjun respondeu enquanto molhava um tecido em uma pequena vasilha que havia deixado ao lado da cama e o dobrava com cuidado.  
O herbolário ajudou o rapaz a se recostar, e pressionou o tecido em sua testa.  
— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou.  
O rapaz o olhou fundo nos olhos, a confusão ainda estampada em seu semblante.  
— Na... Na? — O rapaz fechou os olhos com força. — Eu não me lembro.  
— Tudo bem, está tudo bem — Renjun lhe assegurou. — Vou lhe chamar de Nana, tudo bem?   
Renjun abriu um sorriso, um que Chenle — que estava quietinho tentando não assustar o outro rapaz — não via a tempos, desde que a senhora Huang havia falecido, foi ela que ensinou tudo o que Renjun sabe hoje.  
— E você, como se chama? — a voz do rapaz parecia estar recuperando a suavidade, mas ainda assim era grave.  
— Renjun — ele disse, e em seguida estendeu a palma da mão e esperou que Chenle viesse até ali. — E este é Chenle, meu amigo pixie.  
Conversaram por mais algum tempo, tentando descobrir tudo o que Nana se lembrava — o que não era muito —, o rapaz se recordou apenas de sua cavalgada e do momento da queda, mas sua cabeça doía sempre que tentava demais se lembrar de algo mais, desistiram depois de algumas tentativas, e Chenle ficou fazendo companhia ao rapaz enquanto Renjun esquentava o ensopado, porém se comunicava apenas com gestos, já que Nana não conseguia lhe ouvir tão bem quanto o herbolário.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpem os erros e espero que tenham gostado bjbj


	3. Eu tenho!

— Você tem certeza disso? — Renjun perguntou, enquanto colocava um naco de pão na boca. — Você não vai apenas ouvir o Chenle, há muitas coisas acontecendo agora e você não é capaz de ouvir, algumas pessoas ficam insanas — o tom de Renjun era sério.  
Eles estavam sentados lado a lado no topo da colina, um pouco afastados da cabana, o sol estava alto no céu e eles aproveitavam o calor enquanto comiam pães e frutas, quando Nana perguntou a Renjun o que ele devia fazer para ouvir Chenle, ele estava cansado dos dois conversando secretamente o tempo todo, queria saber o que o pequeno pixie dizia, sem que a pobre criatura tivesse que fazer gestos para isso ou falar diretamente em seu ouvido. Chenle abriu um sorriso enorme ao ouvir isso, em saber que em uma semana, o medo inicial que Nana sentiu de si, já havia se tornado amizade.  
— Eu tenho! — Nana respondeu com firmeza na voz após considerar por alguns minutos.  
— Uhuuuul! — Chenle disse animado, dando cambalhotas no ar e batendo palmas com suas pequenas mãos.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Renjun riu com a reação do pixie. — Mas não vai ser fácil.  
Nana apenas deu de ombros e continuou a comer a maça que estava em sua mão, sempre separando pedaços minúsculos para o pixie que voava a seu redor. Renjun observava o rapaz com cuidado, seus movimentos elegantes e a falta de habilidade com as coisas do dia a dia, como cortar lenha e preparar as refeições, não pela primeira vez o herbolário se perguntou de onde é que Nana havia vindo, e o que é que exatamente aconteceu com ele.  
— Hmmm, acho que comi demais — Chenle exclamou se deixando no ombro de Renjun e esfregando a barriga com suas mãozinhas.  
Renjun o pegou com cuidado e se deitou na grama, fechando os olhos e apenas aproveitando o calor do sol, deixou que o pixie se acomodasse em sua barriga. Jaemin fez o mesmo, mas se virou para o herbolário, observando com cuidado cada traço de seu rosto, seus cílios longos e o formato bonito de seus olhos, observando os fios escuros de seus cabelos que caiam em sua testa. Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Nana antes que ele fechasse os olhos e se deixasse levar pelo sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acho que o próximo cap. vai ser maiorzinho


	4. chuva

— Eu odeio dias chuvosos — resmungou Chenle, caminhando de um lado a outro da pequena mesa de madeira da cabana. — Minhas asas não funcionam direito — ele disse fazendo um biquinho.  
— Sobre o que é que o pixie está reclamando agora? — Nana perguntou rindo, mas sem parar de separar as folhas secas de varias plantas que ele não sabia o nome.  
— Ele não gosta de dias chuvosos — Renjun respondeu após um suspiro pesado.  
Estavam planejando sair em busca dos ingredientes para a poção à três dias, mas quando finalmente estavam prontos, o céu amanheceu fechado e não demorou para que uma chuva pesada começasse a cair. Renjun correu para a parte de trás da cabana em busca das diferentes folhas que havia deixado para secar ao sol e tomar um banho com a luz lunar, e agora estavam ali, na pequena cabana com um fogo acolhedor na lareira e chá quente servido, enquanto trabalhavam com as folhas, Nana queria muito sair pela floresta e explorar, mas estava gostando de ficar ali.  
— Por que está sorrindo? — Renjun perguntou também sorrindo.  
— Eu não sei — Nana deu de ombros, seu sorriso ainda mais largo.  
Quando deu por si estava cantarolando, suas mãos se movendo no ritmo da música animada.  
— Eu conheço essa música! — Chenle exclamou, pulando da mesa e tentando voar mesmo com as asas úmidas, Renjun o ajudou.  
— Nana, que música é essa?  
A pergunta pegou o rapaz de surpresa, ele não sabia, não se lembrava, assim como não se lembrava seu próprio nome, sua idade, de onde veio. Ele não percebeu quando havia começado a chorar, mas logo Renjun estava ali, o abraçando e murmurando palavras de conforto, Chenle em seu ombro fazendo carinho com suas pequenas mãos nos cabelos castanhos do outro.  
— Nana, está tudo bem.  
— Não está, quer dizer estar aqui é incrível e Chenle e você são amigos incríveis, mas e minha família eu nem ao menos sei se tenho uma família eu não sei nada...  
— Você vai se lembrar — Renjun levou as mãos ao queixo do outro, o fazendo o olhar nos olhos. — Nós vamos te ajudar, você se lembrar, eu prometo.  
Nana acreditou naquelas palavras do fundo de seu coração, a sinceridade que ele viu nos olhos do outro, o fez acreditar.  
— Chenle disse que conhece a música — Renjun disse, tentando melhorar a atmosfera do momento.  
— É mesmo? De onde? — disse após alguns momentos, enxugando as lágrimas apressadamente com a gola de sua blusa, e encarando o pequeno amigo.  
— Da cidade, é a música que cantam no aniversário do príncipe — o pixie parecia animado enquanto falava. — É uma festa tão bonita, foi lá que eu conheci Jisung. — Agora ele divagava, seus olhos sonhadores enquanto tinha as mãos sobre o coração.  
— O não! Jisung de novo não — Renjun disse espalmando o próprio rosto.  
— Quem é Ji...  
— Nana, não! — Renjun tentou dizer, mas Chenle já escalava por sua blusa branca até o ombro do rapaz.  
— Jisung é o elfo mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, ele é tão alto e talentoso, todos na cidade queriam dançar com ele, mas ele só tinha olhos para mim, nós conversamos e dançamos e rimos a noite inteira, ah! Que saudade.  
— Enfim! A música Chenle! Outra hora você pode contar sobre seu amor impossível com um Elfo.  
Chenle ignorou o comentário, mas voltou a falar sobre a música.  
— Todos os anos, mais ou menos nesta época, é festejado o aniversário do Príncipe Herdeiro, e essa é uma das músicas especiais da ocasião, todos que moram na cidade a conhecem.  
— Me parece que após nossa aventura pela floresta em busca dos ingredientes da poção, nós iremos para a Cidade — Renjun disse, um sorriso se abrindo em seus lábios ao ver o alivio que se espalhava pela face do outro.  
— Me parece que sim — Nana respondeu, sorrindo também.

 

Quando a chuva pesada começou a cair, Lee Jeno não teve opção a não ser buscar um abrigo, o cavaleiro já havia perdido as contas de quantos dias estava cavalgando, mas seus suprimentos quase no fim lhe diziam que já faziam muitos dias.   
Há muito já havia saído da trilha principal e agora vagava de vagar pela floresta, mas não havia abrigo nenhum, nenhuma caverna para que ele pudesse fugir da tempestade, e foi então que ele viu, no topo de uma colina, uma pequena cabana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chenle te amo

**Author's Note:**

> desculpem os erros, bjbj


End file.
